Warriors, Cats of the Clans, the Four Clans
by ATLA Fan Fictionist
Summary: The four clans, Waterclan, Earthclan, Fireclan, and Airclan all live within the same land-base. The clans strive to live with the harsh weather, but will the fighting ever stop between Fireclan? The Four Clans, book 1.
1. The Four Clans, Intro & Prologue

W A T E R C L A N

LEADER

**Oceanstar:** blue-gray she-cat with white tipped tail and paws

DEPUTY

**Rainstorm: **dark gray tabby with black paws, muzzle, and tail

MEDICINE CAT

**Dewdrop: **silver-blue she-cat with speckled white tail and chest

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Riverclaw: **muddy brown tom with orange paws and tail

**Apprentice, Puddlepaw**

**Snowpelt: **big, pure white tom with huge paws

**Apprentice, Shadowpaw**

**Graycloud: **striped gray tom

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

**Silverflower: **pure silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Apprentice, Smoothpaw**

**Featherfur: **black and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Moonpaw**

**Aceheart: **strong, black tabby

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw**

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Moonpaw: **black and gray tom

**Dapplepaw: **black, speckled white she-cat

**Puddlepaw: **brown tabby

**Cloudpaw: **gray she-cat

**Smoothpaw: **long-haired gray tabby

**Shadowpaw:** handsome black tom

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Raindrop:** speckled white she-cat

**Silkfur: **black, white, and gray she-cat with very soft fir

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Brokenclaw:** gray tom with 2 broken claws, oldest tom in Waterclan

**Riverpelt:** blind she-cat with white fur

E A R T H C L A N

LEADER

**Drystar:** big, dark brown tabby with black tail, paws, and muzzle

DEPUTY

**Oakheart:** large, brown tom with spots of pale orange

MEDICINE CAT

**Barkface: **pale brown tom with a large tail

WARRIORS

**Shacklefur: **large brown tom with long fur

**Apprentice, Greenpaw**

**Leafstem: **prettypale gray she-cat

**Rustclaw: **pure black tom with long claws

**Apprentice, Dirtpaw**

**Bushtail: **long-haired brown tom with gray, unusually bushy tail

**Timberfoot: **dark brown tabby with black muzzle, tail, and feet

**Apprentice, Shortpaw**

**Longstripe: **striped black and gray tom

**Apprentice, Fastpaw**

**Stonefur: **gray and black tabby

APPRENTICES

**Dirtpaw: **dark brown tabby

**Shortpaw: **pale brown she-cat

**Fastpaw: **fast tom with brown and black fur

**Greenpaw:** prettygray she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

**Smartflower: **pretty gray she-cat

**Mossfoot: **pretty brown she-cat with black feet, muzzle, tail tip, and ears

ELDERS

**Onewhisker: **pure white tom with only 1 whisker

F I R E C L A N

LEADER

**Brightstar: ** bright red tom with yellow stripes

DEPUTY

**Redtail: **large, dark mahogany colored tom

MEDICINE CAT

**Sunflower: **pretty cream colored she-cat with brown tail, legs, ears, and muzzle

WARRIORS

**Smokepelt: **pure black tom

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

**Fireflint: **handsome dark

ginger tom with black tipped tail

**Apprentice, Rubypaw**

**Blazepelt: **pale ginger she-cat

**Swiftspark: **orange-red tom with black tail and feet

**Ashfur: **gray she-cat

**Flamefoot: **fast, dark red tom

**Apprentice, Scarletpaw**

**Duskclaw: **black tom with gray feet, ears, muzzle, and tail; has a red scar that runs across left eye

APPRENTICES

**Yellowpaw: **handsome yellow tabby

**Rubypaw: **pretty red she-cat with white-tipped tail

**Scarletpaw: **dark red and white she-cat; Rubypaw's sister

QUEENS

**Whitenose: **sleek silver she-cat with an unusual white nose

**Silksong: **beautiful mahogany she-cat

ELDERS

**Burntfoot: **white tabby with a singed foot

**Blackfoot: **white tabby with black feet; Burntfoot's brother

A I R C L A N

LEADER

**Nightstar: **white tom with patched black fur

DEPUTY

**Swiftfoot: **sleek gray tabby with black stripes

WARRIORS

**Whitebreeze: **handsome white tom with tinted gray tail

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Onestorm: **large black white tom

**Strongwind: **black tom with white spots on tail

APPRENTICES

**Dustpaw: **pretty gray she-cat

QUEENS

**Graywind: **long-haired she-cat

ELDERS

**Cloudstorm: **old gray tom who has one blue eye and one white eye

C A T S O U T S I D E O F C L A N S

**Goldenspirit**: a huge black tom with golden paws, tip of tail, eyes, chest, and muzzle

Prologue

The wind blew across the clearing as the small black and white kit followed his mother into the clearing. The cold air bit at his fur, drawing him closer to his mother. His nose ran wild with the scents and smells of many different cats. Some were old and scrawny, and some were young and exuberant, just as he was. He looked around the dark shadows of the forest, his paws stepping in front of eachother in a light motion. He made sure he kept following his mother, her strong milky smell mixing in with the smell of all the other cats. The dense ground underneath his paws felt cold, sending a shiver up his fur. His mother stopped walking, as she sat in front of a very tall rock. She nudged him forward, and he sat under her belly, warm and protected. But he wanted to explore the area, and see who all the other cats were. He began to walk toward a blue-gray she-kit who looked the same age as he was. She began walking toward him, her eyes wide with curiosity. Their noses were about to touch, but the black and white kit was lifted up by the scruff of his neck. "Stay with me, Nightkit. It's time to listen." Nightkit watched as the blue-gray she-kit was picked up by her mother. He heard her mother say, "Stay here, Oceankit!" And then, a mighty black tom with _golden_ paws began to speak from up top of the Tallrock, his voice ringing loud and clear, hushing all the cats below him.

"We gather here today in remembrance of the four mighty clans that have all descended up to StarClan. They may not be here with us now, but their spirit still lingers within the trees and the rivers of this land." The large black tom spoke in a clear, decisive tone. "We remember ThunderClan as a brave, strong clan, always obeying the Warrior code. We remember RiverClan for their courage, and bravery to keep on fighting, even as times got tough. We remember ShadowClan for their strength, and will to fight. We remember WindClan for their smart, courageous acts as a clan." The tom eyed his audience, then turned his gaze to the starry sky. "And we remember StarClan to be loyal to all who needed them, and to be supportive to all the great leaders of each clan...But we gather here today to start a new set of clans. 4 clans that will rule the forests and the outstretches of water given to them. The prey that shall be received by their claws shall be a sign of a new revival, a new life within this land."

The crowd of cats that surrounded the black tom looked up at him with anxious eyes, waiting for what he would say next, their tails twitching with anticipation.

"The first clan shall go by the name of WaterClan. Water means healing; this clan shall be a clan marked by the healing of wounds." The tom paused to catch his breath, the moon shining off his black fur. "The second clan shall be known as EarthClan. Earth is a steady strength that cannot be broken. The third clan shall be known as FireClan. Fire is life and energy, and is taken cautiously. The fourth clan shall be known as AirClan. Air is wild and free, leaving all in it's path confused by it's wisdom." The tom eyed his audience. "The four clans shall live amongst this land separately, all in their own division of land, obeying and abiding by the Warrior code, until a new generation shall rise." The black cat's voice rang through the forests' clearing, leaving the cats to watch with wide curiosity in their eyes. "I shall name each of you into one of these clans, and you shall go your way, and live together as one clan, as the other clans did before us." The black tom paused, letting the cats take in the information. He then named off who would be in which clan, and blessed each cat as they went into their appointed piece of land without any questions. Each cat had Warriors blood within them, running through their veins as it had for generations, as they pounded through the forest, their heads and tails held high in acceptance to the black Warrior's words. "Go in peace," He wished them, as they all departed. "And don't forget who you are, remember your ancestors, and always, _always, _be loyal to your clan and the Warrior code."

Nightkit was carried away by his mother, her pace fast and eager. The trees around him were like a blur as his mother fastened her pace, her breathing heavy and fast. She finally slowed to a stop, and placed Nightkit down at her feet. Nightkit looked up at a gray tom who stood with pride in his eyes. He had one blue eye and one white eye. "Welcome to AirClan," He said. "Let's get you two placed."


	2. Warriors, the Four Clans, Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Shadowpaw licked the large gnash on his hind-leg, soothing the stinging pain that pinched at his flesh. He closed his eyes. The fear and terror he had just experienced was still fresh in his mind, haunting him as he sat under the arched tree. The rain was pouring hard, making the dark night even more unbearable. He continued licking the wound, running his pink tongue across the reddish-pink flesh. As he finished licking the wound, he stretched his black body across the dirt floor, letting his muscles relax after a _very _hard day. His gray eyes scanned the forest around him. He could barely see past the bush in front of him, and he could barely smell anything with all the rain. So he decided he would stop for the night, and sleep. He was sure Redtail wouldn't be able to find him here, so he closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over his body.

Shadowpaw's eyes jolted open to a loud squawk above him. He looked up, as he backed away further into his tree, but found that the sound had only been a bird chirping wildly on the tree above him. He yawned, letting his drowsiness fade away. He peaked outside. The sky was a clear shade of blue, and the trees were a bright green. It was the perfect day for him to hunt. He set out of the tree, letting the cold wind hit his black fur. He smelled the air. _Rabbit!_ The fresh smell of a rabbit lingered past his nose. His heart jumped as he saw some gray fur spring out in front of him and disappear inside a bush. He crept quietly toward the bush, his ears pulled back as he crouched low to the ground. He put one paw in front of the other, being careful to not make any nose. He spotted the gray rabbit as soon as he peaked around the bush, and he lunged himself at it. He felt the fur in his hands, and he dug his teeth inside of the flesh, biting down on the rabbit's neck. It went faint, and began bleeding. _Success!_ He bit into the warm rabbit, letting the food warm his stomach. He was proud of himself for being able to actually catch something for himself. Mabye living out here wouldn't be as bad as he thought. _I might make a good loner! _Shadowpaw finished the rabbit, only leaving the bones, then began to groom himself from the sticky blood that covered his jaw and chest. He licked it clean, then smelled the air. He had to keep moving if he was ever going to be sure that Redtail wouldn't _ever_ be able to find him. But he would have to cross one of the other clans territory if he would ever make it far enough away from FireClan. He looked around the forest. It was thick, with many trees. He wished he could find a way so that he wouldn't have to cross through another clan territory. He looked up at a large tree that had many branches. _If I could climb that, I'd be able to see all the clans territory at once!_He jumped at the idea. It would be hard, but if he could make it to the top of that tree, he'd be able to easily find a path around the other clans! He set to work looking around the tree, walking around it, trying to find the easiest way to climb it. He jumped up onto the tree, grasping the bark with his claws, then began to climb. Every muscle in his body protested, but he pushed upward anyways. The dark color of the bark on the tree reminded of his recent mentor, Swiftspark. Pain reeled through him at the thought of his brave mentor. He wished he could've have learned more from Swiftspark. He had been a great Warrior, and he could almost hear Swiftspark's encouraging words whispering into his ears. _Well done, Shadowpaw! Keep climbing, you're doing great! Remember, don't sheath your claws at any circumstance while climbing a tree. It could cost your life._

As Shadowpaw crept upward at a decent pace, he heard rustling in the bushes below. He hastily climbed up to the nearest branch on the tree and looked down. His heart almost stopped as he saw Redtail stocking around. The deputy's dark mahogany fur was unmistakable. He was sniffing the tree that Shadowpaw had slept in.

Shadowpaw held his breath. If Redtail found him here, he would tear him to pieces. _Starclan, let the wind carry my scent away from him! _Shadowpaw hoped with all his might as he saw Redtail pause to sniff the air, then turn to leave. He began to breath again, but he didn't move until he was sure Redtail was gone. _Thank you!_ He looked up at the large tree that he sat upon. It's leaves were swaying above him because of the small breeze that carelessly swept past him. He began to climb again, with an extra urge of speed after seeing Redtail. As he finally neared the top of the tree, his foot caught on a branch that snapped, and fell to the ground below him, leaving Shadowpaw to fall. He fell some ways down the tree, but his sharp claws saved him from an instant death. He looked down. The ground was a long way away, and if he fell now, there would be _no _chance of surviving the fall. He had to keep climbing. _If only I had wings, like a bird! _He began to climb again once he found a foothold on another branch, this time testing it out before setting all his weight on it. Shadowpaw finally reached the top, and it took him a moment to take in all his surroundings. He could see all four of the clans territories, and it made him want to shout with glee. But his heart sank deep into his chest when he saw that there was no way to go around the other clans territories without having to swim in either a river or a lake. He let out a disappointed sigh. He would _have_ to cross through an enemy territory. But whose? He had three choices...WaterClan, EarthClan, or AirClan. He had heard stories of EarthClan's territory to be hard to trek through. And AirClan's territory was just as hard, because the steep hills. But WaterClan's territory was an easy place to travel through, because the land was flat, with only a river running through it. He nodded to himself, then began to climb down, and only then he suddenly realized how high up he was. He swallowed. He couldn't see the bottom of the tree he was clinging to. He looked down, and almost lost his balance thinking about Redtail. What if Redtail was secretly waiting for him, behind a bush? Or a tree? Or what if he was on his way; up this tree, right now? Shadowpaw didn't want to climb back down the tree, not just for fear of Redtail, but for fear of the long way down. It _was_ a steep tree. One slip and he could fall to his death. He would never get to live in the forest, alone, and never become a great hunter. He would die as a rogue, driven out of his own clan for knowing something he shouldn't have known. Pushing the thought of death aside, he slowly began to clamber down the tall tree, whispering a small prayer of help to Starclan. If he could make it down safely, he knew he would be able to make it WaterClan safely, too. But what about WaterClan? Would they even _let_ him cross their territory? Shadowpaw forced himself to stop thinking about other things, and concentrated on climbing down the tree, one pawstep at a time. Worrying about WaterClan was _not_ getting him down this tree any faster, and all he wanted to do was feel the safe, smooth ground. _Starclan, guide my paws! _He crept slowly down the tree, grateful for the occasional rest on a sturdy branch. Just as he felt as though he would never see the ground again, it loomed below him, welcoming him to it's safety. Satisfaction surged through Shadowpaw as he finally reached the ground, his paws hitting the solid dirt. _Thank you, Starclan! _He felt like he could run across fields, but the sudden pain of his muscles protested at him, begging him to rest. He noticed that the sun was high in the sky. It was probably midday. He had been climbing for hours! His belly growled as well, begging him to eat. _I'll hunt, then take a small nap, _he thought to himself. As he sniffed the air for prey, he caught scent of Redtail's scent that had been there previously that day. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered Redtail's anger. Redtail had still been looking for him. _And he probably still is._ Shadowpaw decided, that, in spite of the fact that his belly growled, and his muscles ached, he wanted to travel as far away from FireClan as he could. He knew that Redtail was a great hunter, and if Redtail _was _still looking for him, the best thing he could do was to put more space between him and the deputy of FireClan. Shadowpaw set out on aching paws as he ran through the thick trees and bushes. He caught the occasional scent-marks of FireClan, but he knew he was drawing farther and farther away from his old clan...The clan he had been born into. The friends he had made. _Rubypaw! _The memory of the pretty red she-cat ran through his mind. He would miss her. She was a great friend to him, and he had liked her, a lot. She was the only cat he had shared his secret about Redtail with. He hoped that for Rubypaw's sake, Redtail_ never_ found out that she knew of his dark secret, too. _Starclan, tell Rubypaw to never speak a word of our secret to anyone in the clan!_

As the day wore on, and as Shadowpaw kept traveling, he knew he was nearing closer and closer to WaterClan's borders. He could smell the different scent-markers, and he could hear the sound of the small river that ran through their territory, promising life and comfort. He stretched his paws in front of him, letting the setting sun warm his fur. The land that lay before him was beautiful. There were many trees as there were bodies of water. How he had always envied WaterClan's large supply of water, yet here he was, ready to trespass into their territory, ready to break the Warrior code. But he had to. It was his only choice...He would much rather face ten of WaterClan's warriors then have to _ever_ face Redtail.

As Shadowpaw walked into the WaterClan territory, he thought it best if the slept in a tree tonight. Not a tall one, but one that would shelter him from danger below, such as other WaterClan cats. _But it's not as if they can't just climb up and scratch my pelt off, themselves! _He followed the sound of a stream, and as he finally approached it, he jumped in. It was very shallow, allowing him to stand firmly inside the water. The moon was now shining above him, leaving the stream to illuminate the moon. Shadowpaw's wounds stung, but the cold water helped sooth and heal the. He rolled around in the water, hoping that the water would wash out most of his FireClan scent. He got up out of the stream, and quickly jumped up onto a sturdy oak tree. He settled on top of a thick branch, and rested his jaw on his paw, letting sleep over-take him. He had a long journey ahead of him, and he hoped that Redtail hadn't tracked him this far. But even he knew Redtail wouldn't dare cross the WaterClan border if it risked FireClan knowing about his treacherous secrets. Shadowpaw would do whatever it took to find his way somewhere safe, where he wouldn't have to constantly be looking behind himself. Although he wished he was in a den with Rubypaw and the other apprentices, and he missed Fireflint's training, he thought that perhaps, this was his destiny. Perhaps Starclan wanted him to be a lone cat that hunted on his own. A cat that was brave and strong, and didn't need to live under the law of a clan. If this was his destiny, then he would take it. As long as he was away from Redtail, then he was safe. And that was all that mattered.

Shadowpaw awoke the next morning, to the sound of the stream. His fur was flattened down from being pressed against rough bark all night long. He had to admit that sleeping on a tree-branch was not his best idea. But he made it through the night, despite that fact his muscles and legs were still sore.

Shadowpaw jumped down from the tree, trying to ignore the hunger that clawed at his belly. He didn't want to hunt in WaterClan's territory-at least not yet. It was bad enough he was crossing their borders...He would probably run into a patrol very soon, and he didn't want to be caught eating their prey. He trekked further and further into WaterClan territory. He could smell WaterClan's scent markers everywhere, and the more he could smell, the more nervous he became.

As he walked past more huge trees, a sudden hiss made him jump backwards. He braced himself for an attack by Redtail, but instead, a beautiful speckled she-cat jumped in front of him, still hissing.  
>"What are you doing in WaterClan territory?" She asked him loudly. Her white eyes pierced him as he backed away slowly.<p>

"I-I'm just passing through!" Shadowpaw crouched down, ready to pounce on her if she tried to hurt him. She didn't look too hard to fight...She was smaller then him considerably.

"Passing through? Who gave you permission to_ pass_ through OUR territory?" The speckled she-cat hissed again, showing her razor sharp teeth.

He hissed back, then stood up. "I _have _to pass through!" He tried to sound brave, but he didn't want her to get to angry with him. "So why can't I?" He challenged.

She gave him an exasperated look. "Funny question...You should know the answer to that," She spat angrily. "Get out, or I'll scratch your eyes off!"

Shadowpaw shook his head. "I can't! I won't! I need to pass through!" His black fur stood up, and his claws unsheathed just as the she-cat's claws did.

"Fine, if you absolutely refuse to go, then I'll _make you_!" She lunged herself at him, hissing and scratching terribly. He was surprised at her strength as she landed on his back, but he was bigger then her, and he easily threw her off, his back only catching a few small scratches from her claws. He ran toward her and gave her a warning scratch on her ear, leaving small trickles of blood on it. She hissed again, but backed away slowly.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Or I'll call the Warriors!"

Shadowpaw's ears went back, but he stood his ground. He _would not_ return to FireClan. Not for anything.

"Let me come back to your camp with you, so I can properly ask to travel through your territory," He lowered his head in defeat. _Starclan, help her to trust me! _Shadowpaw watched as the she-cat pawed at her injured ear. _She must be an apprentice still. Like me!_

"_Fine_, but you better not cause me any trouble, or I really _will_ claw your eyes out," the she-cat warned.

He nodded slowly as she jumped into the small stream, lapped up some water, then began walking further into the forest. He followed her. He admired her courage, as well as her fur. It was a dappled coat, it's base being black, with white spots all over it. He also liked how she walked. She walked in a perfectly straight line, her tail held high in pride. _It must be nice living in a peaceful place with WaterClan! _Shadowpaw had never heard anything bad about WaterClan, whilst there were always rumors going around of his own clan and EarthClan.

"What clan are you from? I don't recognize your scent," The she-cat looked over her shoulder as she climbed over a small rock.

Shadowpaw smiled to himself. Rolling around in that stream _had _hidden his scent, so there was no way Redtail would find him now. "Uh, I'm from FireClan," He replied.

"Spying, I suppose?"

He shook his head quickly. "Nothing like that...It's too complicated to explain," He said reluctantly. He didn't want to share his troubles with a feisty she-cat that he barely knew.

"What happened to your eye?" She inquired, motioning to his scar. "Looks nasty," She began walking again, but kept looking over her shoulder to make sure he was still behind her.

"Uh...A fight," He said. That was half the truth, he knew that for sure. But this cat had _no_ right to know his past. Nobody did, except him. And, of course, Redtail.

The she-cat paused. "Our camp is right beyond those to trees over there," She pointed her nose at two large oak trees that sat together closely. There was some vines and moss that had been put together to make a tunnel that led into the camp. It looked welcoming and secure.

"No funny business, you hear me?" She walked over to him. "What's your name, by the way?" She asked, her ears twitching.

"Shadowpaw," He looked at her. "Yours?"

"I'm Dapplepaw," She smiled, her white eyes almost made him shiver. "Now let's _go_!"

Shadowpaw was reluctant to enter the WaterClan camp. Who knew what would happen when he entered? He could possibly be beaten for crossing their territory, or worse! They could make him a prisoner, or sentence him to serving their clan. But he knew for certain, one thing was clear: It would be better then whatever fate waited for him in FireClan. He knew Redtail wouldn't follow him here. So whatever he had to face beyond the mossy entrance to the WaterClan camp, so be it. He could take it. He had a scar to prove that he could.


	3. Warriors, the Four Clans, Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Shadowpaw followed Dapplepaw through the gorse tunnel and into the Waterclan cat. Just as soon as he stepped through, the whole clan began looking at him with curiosity. But the only reason that none of them pounced on him was because Dapplepaw walked in with him, right next to him. He was relieved that she had, because some of the looks he got from some of the cats put a shiver down his spine, just as Redtail had done to him once apon a time. As Dapplepaw nodded at each cat that looked at Shadowpaw, he began to feel more at ease. But then he saw Oceanstar, Waterclan's leader, emerge out of her den. He froze in his tracks under the icy glare of her deputy, Rainstorm.

"What are you doing here?" Oceanstar's clear voice rang out through the camp, drawing more cats out of their den and into the crisp morning air. Their ears pricked upwards as they watched Shadowpaw shuffle his paws nervously in his spot.

"I want to pass through your territory," Shadowpaw looked up at the Waterclan leader's distrustful eyes. He tried to look strong and brave, but by the looks of the horrified cats around him, he must look more terrifying then he had thought with those rugged scars that stretched across his black pelt.

"What clan are you from? I smell nothing on your pelt but a faint scent! Are you a rogue?" Rainstorm had padded up to Shadowpaw, his tail twitching with curiosity. "Who are you?"

Shadowpaw was reluctant to answer the demanding voice of Rainstorm. Should he share this kind of information with this clan?

"He's from Fireclan," Dapplepaw filled in the lingering questions for Shadowpaw.

"And why do you want to pass through our territory?" Oceanstar asked. She looked as if she was trying her best not to stare at his fresh scars, but he knew it was something that all the cats around him were doing. He didn't care. _Let them stare...Let them ask. I don't care! _"I need to pass so I can get out of these parts of the forest..." Shadowpaw paused for a moment, then added, "I'm running away from my clan."

Surprised murmurs were whispered throughout the clan as they stared at Shadowpaw with curiosity.

"Why are you running away?" A black and white she-cat asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Shadowpaw looked down at his paws...He wasn't sure if he should tell these cats. How could he trust them to not spread the word to other clans, especially Fireclan, that he was still in this forest?

"Well?" Oceanstar's voice urged him to answer.

He looked up at the cats surrounding him. Their looks of shock had disappeared, and they now plagued him with looks of pure curiosity. "It's not safe for me in Fireclan anymore..." Shadowpaw began.

"How is it not safe?" Rainstorm demanded, his black eyes glaring at Shadowpaw with disbelief. "Fireclan is a strong clan! You have always prospered, you have plenty of warriors!"

Shadowpaw shook his head in anger. "That's not the reason I'm leaving! I've been driven out by Fireclan's deputy!" He unsheathed his claws as the stares of the cats grew more unbearable.

Rainstorm exchanged a glance with Oceanstar. "How exactly did he _drive _you out? What, did he dislike your hunting skills?"

Small snickers flew around the camp, and Shadowpaw felt even more embarrassed. All he wanted to do was pass through Waterclan's territory...Not be mocked in front of a group of cats! Shadowpaw's ears pulled back in defense, and he hissed at Rainstorm. "That's none of your business! I only wish to pass through your territory! Is that too much to ask?" He shot a glance at Oceanstar, who had been watching the conversation with a thoughtful expression.

"Why should we let you pass? You're an enemy to this clan. Fireclan has been hostile to us in the past few moons. Why should we show kindness to you?" Rainstorm spat. "You don't deserve to be here, you pathetic-"

Dapplepaw quickly cut in. "He is as innocent as I am! He has done nothing to hurt us! All the attacks Fireclan has put out...I have never seen _him_ attack our camp! And he simply asks to pass through our territory! Is that so much to ask from a clan that is supposed to try to keep their end of the bargain to keep peace? For the sake of Starclan, let's show a little mercy! Wouldn't _you_ want to be treated with kindness if _you_ were desperate to travel through another clan's territory?" Dapplepaw's eyes looked from Rainstorm to Oceanstar. She let out a satisfied huff when Oceanstar nodded at the apprentice.

"Dapplepaw gives a good point." Oceanstar looked from Dapplepaw to Shadowpaw.

"But we cannot trust a Fireclan cat to pass through our territory! He could be spying-or worse! He could be spying for Fireclan to find out a good way to attack our camp!" Rainstorm shot Shadowpaw a look of pure hatred. "It's a large risk...That we shouldn't have to take!"

"Silence!" Oceanstar glared at her deputy. "I will think on the matter." She turned to look at Shadowpaw. "For now, Shadowpaw shall be a prisoner until I make that decision." Oceanstar flicked her tail silently and padded back inside her den. Rainstorm followed, as he shot one last look at Shadowpaw. Oceanstar paused before entering her den. "Riverclaw, Aceheart, keep an eye on Shadowpaw. Don't let him out of our camp."

2 large warriors nodded their heads, and then padded over to where Shadowpaw sat in complete silence.

Dapplepaw watched expectantly as she walked toward Shadowpaw with her tail held high. "Why won't you tell us why you're running away?"

Shadowpaw looked into her white eyes. "I don't want to put my life in danger," He began to lick his paw, trying to act coolly, although the stares of the cats around him were like a large burden.

One of the warriors that was guarding Shadowpaw looked at him suspiciously. He had a muddy brown pelt and orange paws. "How is your life in danger?" He had a rough voice, and his eyes were a deep red.

Before Shadowpaw could reply, Oceanstar walked out of her den with Rainstorm right beside her. "Shadowpaw, we will let you pass if you tell us why you are leaving your clan. The information could help us." Oceanstar sat in front of Shadowpaw.

"And since you obviously won't be returning to your clan, it should do you no harm." Rainstorm added.

"Well..." Shadowpaw began. Every cat in the camp was looking at him. Even some of the queens in the nursery were peeking their heads out with curiosity.

Oceanstar eyed Shadowpaw, and then walked toward him. "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to. But..." She turned to look at Rainstorm. "We give you an invitation to _join_ our clan."

Loud murmurs rang throughout the clan. A striped gray tom gave a look of disgust. "But he's a Fireclan cat! He could be a danger to the entire clan!"

"This could be part of his plan! He's spying!" A silver she-cat shouted.

A huge white tom jumped down from a tree he had settled in and paced the clearing, his tail high in the air. "Let Oceanstar make her own decision! This is none of your concern!"

"But it _is_ our concern...As a clan!" The gray tom shouted back.

Oceanstar flicked her tail, and every cat fell silent. "I understand your cries of fear, but are you not thinking of the benefit that it could bring to our clan?"

Rainstorm nodded. "We could keep him as a prisoner, rather then a fellow clan-mate," He suggested.

Oceanstar shook her head. "I don't wish to burden the young cat, for if what he says is true, and if he really wanted to run away, we could only be putting him in a more stressful situation."

"But who _cares_ if he's under stress! He's an enemy cat!" another she-cat called.

"Silence!" Oceanstar commanded. Her fur was bristling, and Shadowpaw felt torn between the openness of the Waterclan leader and running away from the camp...Right then and there...But there were too many warriors around him.

"Let's take a vote. All cats in favor of letting Shadowpaw stay in our clan until he is ready to tell us why he wants to pass through, raise your paws." Oceanstar announced.

Shadowpaw looked around. He was shocked to see almost all of the cats, including Oceanstar and Rainstorm, had raised a paw.

Only the gray tom and the silver she-cat had a scowl on their faces, as they kept their paws firmly on the ground.

Oceanstar nodded. "Ok. That settles it." She got up, flicked her tail, then jumped up on top of a broken a tree stump.

Rainstorm sat next to the tree-stump, a mischievous look on his face. He almost looked pleased that Shadowpaw was joining the clan.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting." Oceanstar summoned her clan together.

All the cats got up and eagerly ran toward the tree stump and sat down in expectant alarm. Shadowpaw followed slowly as he sat himself in the middle of the clan. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He couldn't believe he was about to join a clan that he had only wanted to pass through. He shot a quick glance at Dapplepaw, who was sitting excitedly next to another younger cat, her tail flicking wildly. She glanced at him, giving him an encouraging look.

"We are gathered here today to bring another cat into our clan, under certain conditions, until he is ready to give us a good reason to let him pass through our territory." Oceanstar's gaze settled gently on Shadowpaw, and he felt a flicker of hope. Maybe joining this clan wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Shadowpaw, do you except our invitation to join Waterclan under the guidance of Starclan?"

Shadowpaw nodded slowly, but uncertainty rose in his chest when the gray tom hissed quietly.

"Then I grant you an official Waterclan member. You shall be known by your name, Shadowpaw," Oceanstar jumped down from her tree and licked Shadowpaw's forehead. He respectfully bowed his head, and licked her shoulder. She jumped back onto her tree stump. "I shall now give Shadowpaw his new mentor."

Shadowpaw's paw's prickled with fear. A mentor? So soon? It seemed that every cat in this clan hated him, because he was born in Fireclan. _Starclan, please give me a kind mentor!_

"Snowpelt," Oceanstar summoned the big white tom that had helped silence the cats earlier.

Snowpelt walked up to the center of the clan, next to Shadowpaw.

"I give Shadowpaw to you as your new apprentice. I hope you will pass down all your wisdom, knowledge, and strength to this new member of our clan." She nodded her head.

Shadowpaw waited for Snowpelt as he turned and touched his black nose to Shadowpaw's. Shadowpaw stepped back, and Oceanstar jumped down from her tree.

"That will be all," She nodded her head and padded back inside her den. Rainstorm followed, but he kept looking back at Shadowpaw with a curious gleam in his eye.

Shadowpaw's heart thumped as he tried to think of what to do next...He was now a clan member of Waterclan! He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay here. He would try to run away, possibly, when the clan fell asleep. For now, he would just have to get used to living in Waterclan.

The cats that once stared at him were now minding their own business, although the bitter glare of the gray tom was putting Shadowpaw into an uncomfortable situation. He didn't want to join another clan just so he could be hated again by yet another cat!

"Shadowpaw!" Dapplepaw padded up to him with an excited expression. "You're a Waterclan apprentice! Who knew it would come to this?" She circled him curiously. "I don't mind, though!"

Shadowpaw purred at the kindness of his new friend.

"You're lucky, you know," She sat down and began to lick her dappled fur.

"How?" Shadowpaw asked. He caught the silver she-cat staring at him, not with an evil glare, but a sad glare..._She's probably looking at my scars..._

"Snowpelt, of course! He's an amazing mentor. All the warriors he has trained are the best warriors! You know, he's the oldest warrior in our camp. He trained Rainstorm himself!"

Shadowpaw turned to look at his new mentor, who was talking calmly to 2 elders. Snowpelt did look wise, and strong, and he had been the only cat who hadn't given him a hostile look yet. "He does seem pretty wise," Shadowpaw stated.

Dapplepaw nodded quickly. "Want to go on a tour of our camp?" She stood up quickly. "I think it'll do you some good," She purred with excitement as Shadowpaw nodded.

She led him around the camp to a stone that arched over itself, turning into a cave. It was covered in moss and bits of plant-like vines. "This is where you'll sleep. It's the apprentice's den," She padded inside the cave.

Shadowpaw followed, his ears twitching as vines and leaves brushed past his head. The cave was very dark, but there were small bits of light that streamed through the vines, speckling the floor with dots of shining light. The smell of Waterclan apprentices filled Shadowpaw's nostrils, and he quickly noticed there were 2 apprentices already in the den. But they didn't give him any looks, rather, their ears perked up, waiting for Dapplepaw to introduce him.

And she didn't waste any time in doing so. "Moonpaw, Cloudpaw, this is Shadowpaw!"

"Hi, I'm Cloudpaw!" a gray she-cat smiled his way, making him feel welcome. Cloudpaw puffed her chest up, and began licking her thick long fur, smoothing it down into a neat pathway.

"I'm Moonpaw," a black and gray tom flicked his tail. He leaned forward to sniff Shadowpaw. "You don't smell like Fireclan." Moonpaw's voice sounded cracked, as if his voice was changing.

"They're litter-mates,"Dapplepaw said as she led Shadowpaw out of the apprentice's den. "You'll see them together a lot. But they're almost opposites!"

Shadowpaw nodded. He followed Dapplepaw toward where he had thought the nursery was. The nursery was a large oak tree that had a hollow hole that had been carved by some sort of large animal. It was covered with leaves and a large web was woven across the top of the entrance. The hollow smelled like milk, and Shadowpaw could already feel the warmth reverberating from inside.

"This is the nursery," She peeked her head inside. Shadowpaw could hear the soft voice of a she-cat from the inside.

"I don't want you bringing that Fireclan cat in here. Keep him well away from my kits, Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw backed out from the nursery, an amused look on her face. "They don't want to see you right now," She didn't waste another minute standing near the nursery, instead, she padded toward where Snowpelt was talking to the elders.

Shadowpaw tensed. He hoped that Snowpelt would like him. He certainly didn't want to have a mentor that hated him. _Fireflint was a good mentor..._Shadowpaw thought of his old mentor. He had been wise and strong, just as Snowpelt looked.

"Hi, Snowpelt," Dapplepaw respectfully bowed her head. "I've got Shadowpaw, I'm giving him a tour of our camp!"

Shadowpaw bowed his head respectfully as Snowpelt turned his gaze on him. The wind ruffled the white tom's fur, and he smiled calmly at Shadowpaw. "Ah, my new apprentice. What do you think of our camp so far?"

Shadowpaw tucked his tail around his legs as he began to relax. "I like it," He nodded. "It's nicely organized." He tried to think of more words to say to the white warrior, but no words came, but the calming thought that Snowpelt was going to be just as nice as Fireflint used to be.

"I see you've come to introduce yourself to our elders?" Snowpelt notioned toward the 2 elders who were staring at Shadowpaw with wide eyes. "Meet Brokenclaw, our oldest." Snowpelt nodded his head toward an old gray cat.

"Nice to meet you, Shadowpaw..." Brokenclaw broke into a cough as he looked at Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw examined Brokenclaw's large claws, and he noticed that there were 2 claws that were cracked off in half.

"And I'm Riverpelt," the other elder said. She had white fur. She cocked her head to the side, but didn't look into Shadowpaw's eyes. Her eyes were a fuzzy gray, and they lolled to one side whenever she moved her head.

"We can start your training tomorrow," Snowpelt decided. "I think it's best you get used to the camp," He nodded toward Dapplepaw. "Keep up your tour, Dapplepaw,"

Dapplepaw purred with delight at the acceptance of Snowpelt's words. "Yes, Snowpelt." She bowed her head, then brushed Shadowpaw with her tail as she walked past. "Let's go!"

Shadowpaw followed, quickly bowing his head at his mentor, then followed Dapplepaw across the clearing of the camp.

As Dapplepaw swiftly walked, she turned to look at Shadowpaw. "Riverpelt is blind...Just so you know,"

Shadowpaw's questions of Riverpelt melted away as he remembered Riverpelt's odd eyes.

Dapplepaw led him underneath a small tunnel that bent downwards. It was filled with dead leaves that had clearly been stepped on, many times. The tunnel was very hollow, and when they emerged, Shadowpaw was surprised to be face-to-face with an old, silver-blue she-cat. She was moving some herbs around, but her head shot up in curiosity as Shadowpaw and Dapplepaw entered her den. She had silver eyes, but her fur was matted from age.

Shadowpaw settled in the den next to Dapplepaw, as the warmth of the den hugged his fur.

"This is Dewdrop, our medicine cat!" Dapplepaw purred, as she stepped toward the blue cat. She rubbed her head against the much older she-cat, who licked her on the top of her head affectionately. Dapplepaw then stepped away, turning to look at Shadowpaw."She is also my mother," She smiled at Shadowpaw, her eyes gleaming with pride.

Shadowpaw turned to look at the medicine cat, waiting for an explanation.

"I saw you join our group. It's nice to meet you," Dewdrop purred. She began to shuffle around with her herbs.

Shadowpaw nodded. Every cat knew that a medicine cat wasn't supposed to have kittens. It wasn't aloud. _So what's so special about this medicine cat?_ He asked himself silently.

Dapplepaw quickly turned and crouched through the tunnel, and Shadowpaw followed. When they found themselves inside the camp again, Dapplepaw sighed. "You're probably wondering about her, aren't you? Well, she became our medicine cat _after_ she gave birth to me."

Shadowpaw nodded in understanding. "But how is she still aloud to be the medicine cat?" He asked.

Dapplepaw looked up at the clear blue sky. "That's a question you'll have to ask Starclan," She murmured slowly.

Shadowpaw followed Dapplepaw through the gorse tunnel that meant they were leaving the camp. But just as they were about to leave, Rainstorm's dark gray pelt appeared on the other side.

"Where are you two headed?" He eyed Shadowpaw with suspicion. "Your not escorting him out of our territory, are you?"

Dapplepaw's eyes widened at the deputy. "Oh, of course not! I'm giving him a tour. So he knows his way around."

Rainstorm frowned as he looked from Shadowpaw to Dapplepaw. "Don't show him our boundaries. Just inside the camp. I don't want him to be able to escape from our camp because you showed him ever inch of our territory."

Dapplepaw dipped her head and slowly turned around. Shadowpaw followed her toward a pile of fresh kill.

"Well, this is where you put your prey," She nodded toward the pile. There were a few mice, some pigeons, and a few voles. She then yawned. "I'm going to ask if Aceheart wants to hunt with me. He promised he would," She stated. Before she left, she added, "He's my mentor."

Shadowpaw nodded, added a quick, "Bye,"and he padded toward the apprentice's den. A nice nap would do him good, but just as he was going to crawl under the vines that ran down the den, Oceanstar's voice rang across the clearing to him. He pricked his ears as he turned around.

"Shadowpaw!" Oceanstar stood at the entrance of her den. With the flick of her tail, she motioned him to follow her into her den. He slowly walked toward her den and sat patiently as she stared back at him. She sat in front of him, one paw neatly placed in front of the other, and her head was tilted to one side.

"Will you tell me?" She asked.

"What?"_She wants to know why I ran away._

"Why did you want to pass through our territory?" She inquired. "You've got scars...Bad ones. Scars that shouldn't be on a young apprentice like yourself. Scars that look fresh."

Shadowpaw looked down at his paws, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell her! It was too dangerous...Even the thought of Redtail finding out about his taking refuge in the Waterclan camp sent a shiver up through his spine. It was far too dangerous. But the trustful look on Oceanstar's face prodded him to say it. But he didn't want to.

"I promise, Shadowpaw, I won't tell anybody," She flicked her ears toward him. "You can trust me."

He looked up, and noticed that she was a lot younger then he had thought the Waterclan leader was. She was pretty, her blue-gray fur was almost silver in the dark light of her den. "I'm afraid," He admitted. "I can't tell you because I'm afraid the news might travel back to Fireclan."

Oceanstar's expression was solemn, as she listened, but she said nothing.

"But if you promise not to tell anybody, I'll tell you what happened..." _What am I doing? _

Oceanstar nodded, waiting for him to begin.

The memories of Redtail tugged at his fur, sending shivers down his spine. He crouched down, then began to speak the story he dreaded having to recall. "It all started one night. I couldn't sleep, so I had decided to sit outside and watch the stars. Apparently, Redtail, our deputy, couldn't sleep either, because I saw him walk out of our camp. I was curious, so I decided to follow him...Secretly. I followed him out of the camp and right through our hunting grounds. I thought maybe he just wanted to hunt, but he hadn't stopped even once to smell the air. He just kept walking, as if he knew where he wanted to go. And I kept following him...I noticed that his trail was leading away from our territory, and into Airclan territory. He went deep into their territory...And what I saw him do was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen..." Shadowpaw paused, as he closed his eyes. The memory of Redtail reeled through his mind. "Redtail made his way around their camp. He had jumped inside a river before he had entered the camp, and I did too, just in case. I started getting suspicious after he had rolled around the river. When he made it to the far side of their camp, I noticed he was heading for Dawnpelt's den...She was their medicine cat." Shadowpaw looked into Oceanstar's eyes.

Oceanstar's face grew bewildered, and her eyes were wide with curiosity. "I remember at the last Gathering, Airclan had said that their medicine cat had passed away somehow."

"Yes...but it wasn't an accident. What I saw was horrifying. Redtail had crept inside of Dawnpelt's den, and he had pressed his paws against...Against her neck..." Shadowpaw shook his head. "Dawnpelt had been sleeping...She didn't know. She died, quietly. But I know why Redtail killed her," Shadowpaw looked up at Oceanstar as she held her breath.

Her expression was grave, as she seemed to try and picture Fireclan's deputy murdering Airclan's medicine cat. Every cat in each clan knew what a grave thing it was to murder a medicine cat. There had been rumors of horrible anger that Starclan had put apon a cat who killed a medicine cat.

"Redtail killed her because he knew that Airclan was weak. Without their medicine cat, they wouldn't be able to heal their clans wounds...Brightsar had been talking about raiding their camp. He had been talking about it with Redtail."

Oceanstar's eyes flared with anger. "This is horrible!" She exclaimed. "Redtail and Brightstar will be hearing from me!" She flicked her tail in anger. "Airclan is weak as it is!"

Shadowpaw's heart pounded. "But you can't tell them! Redtail will hunt me down!"

"Why would he hunt you down?" Oceanstar lowered her voice.

"Because...After I had witnessed Redtail's murder, I had turned quickly back to camp. But I think Redtail saw me, because when I had returned to camp, well, somehow, Redtail had returned before me. He was waiting for me at the camp entrance...And...And he clawed me," Shadowpaw licked one of the scars on his side. "He was really angry..."

Oceanstar looked at him with sympathy. "I understand your concern. I will not speak a word of what you have told me. But I want you to understand that you are safe in Waterclan." Her voice was calm and soothing. "But I do give you permission to leave. If you want to. I can have one of my warriors escort you to the borders of our clan that leads into the 2-leg territory."

Shadowpaw nodded. He would have to think about his decision. He had liked Dapplepaw's hospitality, and the way she looked at him with bright excitement in his eyes. And he had liked Snowpelt's kindness. Wouldn't it be great to be trained by such an honored warrior? "I'll have to think on my stay," Shadowpaw's voice came out weak as he stood to leave. He was shaken by having to share his story with Waterclan's leader.

Oceanstar nodded. "You may go."

As Shadowpaw left the den, the words that Redtail had shouted at him rang through his mind like a strong wind that would not leave. _"Run, Shadowpaw, run for you life. But keep your eyes and ears pricked. I'll be right behind you, and you won't even know it. If you try to return to Fireclan, I will claw you until you cannot feel it anymore. I will make you remember the name Redtail for as long as you live."_


End file.
